


Playing By the Rules of Someone Else's Game (50 Kinky Ways prompt #30: Exhibitionism)

by nubianamy



Series: Donutverse 50 Kinky Ways [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/sub, Donutverse (Glee), Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Flogging, Healing Sex, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Relationship Negotiation, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Submission, Trust, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/pseuds/nubianamy
Summary: While spending Valentine's Day at Tessera, Adam directs a scene with Carl, Finn, and Puck for Kurt to watch.
Relationships: Carl Howell/Adam Lambert, Carl Howell/Finn Hudson, Finn Hudson/Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel/Adam Lambert/Noah Puckerman
Series: Donutverse 50 Kinky Ways [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/10521
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Playing By the Rules of Someone Else's Game (50 Kinky Ways prompt #30: Exhibitionism)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cut scene from Kiss Me Like A Lover, the chapter of the Donutverse in which Kurt, Puck, Finn, Carl, and Adam meet up at Tessera. It overlaps a bit with three of the scenes at the end of [chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892740/chapters/6457469) and follows up with chapter 6. If it's been a while since you read the Donutverse, you might consider rereading those two chapters with this one sandwiched between. (And, wow, if you haven't read the Donutverse, don't bother to read this. Seriously.)
> 
> Nine years after I started writing this series, and these guys still surprise me unexpected plot twists! -amy

“Come to the couch,” Adam murmured. “Let’s… talk.”

Kurt contained his reaction to that suggestion and followed him in silence. Just about anything Adam said in that voice would sound sexy—and, if Adam’s idea was going to turn out anything like Kurt’s imagination thought it might, he was going to have plenty to turn him on.

Adam sat first, and Kurt joined him, sitting beside him. He wasn’t looking away, and Kurt felt a little more _observed_ than usual. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling.

“First of all…” Adam shook his head. “Do you really think you could come up with anything you want that I wouldn’t want to do to you? Literally _any_ wish I wouldn’t want to fulfill?”

“It’s not as simple as that,” Kurt protested. “I like what I like, and you like what _you_ like, and we do the things with both like together. I really don’t have any interest in making you do things you don’t like, just because I want them. Isn’t that a benefit of having multiple partners?”

“That might be true if I had more hard limits.” Adam’s smile was a little teasing, but not enough to feel like a rebuke. “Maybe we haven’t spent enough time talking about our mutual kinks.”

 _Kinks._ Kurt licked his lips. “I thought you said this wasn’t about that.”

“Honey, everything’s a kink if you want it hard enough,” Adam drawled. He beamed when Kurt laughed. “Before you came to California, and after you arrived, you spent some time sharing things you wanted. I had a ball preparing to fulfill all those desires. How about we talk a little about mine, now?”

“I—yes,” Kurt said, feeling suddenly breathless. The very idea that he could give Adam something he wanted was enough to take away his power of speech.

“All right.” Adam reached over and took Kurt’s other hand, holding them together in his own hands. “Maybe you’re aware of my desire to be in charge. I think, someday, I would like to direct a scene. Tell people what to do, and have them do it, with each other.” His eyes glittered. “Because I have a lot of ideas. And to watch people do what I say.”

Kurt nodded. He was quickly moving from breathless to light-headed. “Yes. Me, too. I mean… I like all of that, too.”

“Mmm.” Adam reached up and ran a gentle hand along Kurt’s cheek, tracing the contour of his jawline with two fingers. “Watching you direct would be an experience, for certain. But I think, if I were going to do it, I would want you to be quiet, and take whatever I have to give you.”

Kurt’s mouth opened, the breath rushing into his lungs, and he let it out on a moan. Adam smiled again.

“There are some things I would love to see your boys do, to you, and to one another in front of you.” He sighed, his eyes half-lidded. “I hope it doesn’t shock you to hear I’ve had fantasies about all of them.”

“All of them,” Kurt echoed in a whisper. He hesitated. “You mean…”

“All of them,” Adam said again, more clearly and slowly this time. He nodded at Kurt’s wide eyes. “Especially since this afternoon. Watching Carl take off his shirt and show us those tattoos… mmm. He and Finn together would be a hell of an inspiration.”

Kurt gulped. He glanced at the door before responding. “I… might have thought about that sometimes, when I was… aroused.”

Adam nodded. “I imagine they might not say no, if we invited them to join us in this exercise in wish-fulfillment.”

“Oh,” Kurt said. He blinked rapidly, squeezing Adam’s hand hard. “I don’t—I’m not sure I—”

“Relax,” Adam murmured, and miraculously, Kurt _did,_ his neck softening and his shoulders descending in the hypnotic pool of Adam’s fluid voice. “These are _my_ desires, remember? Not that I mind if you get off on them.” He smiled at Kurt. “That’s hot, too. I like turning you on with my ideas.”

Kurt nodded slowly, exhaling. “Yes. I…” He laughed, squirming a little on the couch. “They definitely do that.”

“Okay, then.” Adam looked pleased. More than pleased: _smug._ “I have a lot of ideas I could share with you, right now, about who might do what with whom. I bet talking about that would be even more of a turn-on. But I think, in my own fantasy, I would keep everything a surprise.” He leaned in closer to Kurt to whisper into his ear. “So you would have no idea what to expect. So you would just have to watch it happen, and let yourself respond.”

As Adam’s hand slid up the center of Kurt’s stylish pants and rested, with maddening lightness, on his erection, Kurt moaned again. Adam seized his hand and placed it between his own legs, thrusting against the pressure. He gazed at Kurt with meaning.

“Do you agree I’m not just making this up to please you, honey?”

“No,” Kurt said quickly, “I—I can feel it’s not just for me.”

“Good.” Adam took a long, shaky breath, and let it out on a laugh. “Okay. Now comes the hardest part to admit.”

Kurt listened closely, wondering what could possibly be so edgy that Adam would say such a thing. “All right?”

“I would like,” said Adam, “to take you to a party. A public party, where nobody knows you, where I can… show you off. To adorn you and parade you.” He stroked Kurt’s neck. “To have you wear my collar. To have _you,_ all to myself.”

“Oh my god.” The words slipped from his lips, barely under his control. “Adam.” 

Adam sighed. His gaze fell to Kurt’s lap again. “Not very generous of me, I know. But it’s honest.”

“I’m so glad you told me.” Kurt leaned forward and kissed him, startling Adam into a guttural noise as they connected. When he broke the kiss, he added, “I don’t quite know how to respond.”

“I know, honey,” Adam said, his voice so regretful.

Kurt kissed him again, harder, until Adam’s regret was erased by the sounds of their desire.

“Not because I don’t want it,” he insisted, panting. “Because I do, so much. I just think it deserves a better answer than I can give you in the heat of the moment.”

Adam’s eyes moved all across his face, to his mouth, his lips, before returning to his eyes. He looked very determined.

“If you think you might want that someday, with me,” he said, “then I will work very, very hard to make it happen. And—that would be enough of an answer, for now.”

Then Adam gathered him up in his arms, holding him tight in the way that made Kurt feel most safe, and most loved. He relaxed into it, luxuriating in the _rightness_ of being in Adam’s embrace. It made it seem like all the things Adam had just said he wanted might actually come true.

“Kurt…” Adam let out an intensely needy groan. “God. It’s been two days since we arrived at Tessera, and there are moments when I _still_ can’t believe I’m here with you and Noah.”

“With my whole family,” said Kurt, smiling. “And Tess and _her_ family. They all seem to love you.”

“I really do love them, too. Sarah, your father, Finn’s mother… and Alec, what a trooper, to even consider giving us those tattoos.” His eyebrows drew down suddenly. “God, I hope Jacob and Timothy are all right. I haven’t heard anything from them all day. Were they even at the party tonight?”

Kurt shook his head. “I didn’t see them. I imagine they’re doing their own thing, just as we are.”

“I suppose so. I don’t have much of a clue about what Jacob’s into, but they’re both adults. At a place like this, they’d only be limited by their imaginations.”

They both looked up as the door to the hallway opened, and met the surprised eyes of Finn and Carl.

“I think I expected you guys to go to bed?” Carl said.

Adam nodded, holding up Kurt’s hand.“I think we might have a slight modification to that plan.”

Kurt blinked, feeling his heart stutter and race. He turned to Adam with wide eyes. “Adam—?”

“Shh,” Adam murmured. _“My_ desires.” Louder, he added, “We’ll have to have this conversation just with the four of us. Anyway, wherever Noah is, I suspect if he comes back tonight, he’ll take what he’s given. Won’t you please sit down?”

Finn came around to sit beside Kurt on the couch, looking him over carefully, but he seemed to be satisfied by what he saw.

“What’s on your mind?” Finn said to Adam.

“Oh, well.” Adam looked suddenly more bashful than Kurt had yet seen him. Carl sat in the chair beside him, listening in silence, but with obvious curiosity. “Kurt was indulging me by letting me tell him my fantasies. There are a few that have become very… present.”

“Mmm.” Carl leaned on one elbow as he gazed at Adam, looking for all the world like an attentive therapist—or, possibly, a predator toying with its prey. “Tessera is, indeed, a place for fantasies to literally come true.”

 _Literally._ The very word, used in this case accurately, was causing Kurt to feel like he might be on the edge of a panic attack. Or possibly an orgasm. Or both. He squeezed Adam’s hand hard enough to hurt, but Adam said nothing.

“Kurt?” Finn asked, so gently it made his eyes fill with tears. “What's going on? How do you feel about this?”

Kurt swallowed the fear as best as he could, because when Finn spoke to him like _that,_ he didn’t want to do anything but comply.

“Mortified,” he said. “And—”

“Look at him,” Adam prompted.

Kurt did immediately, shrinking back a little from the patient care he saw in Finn’s brown eyes. He took a deep breath. “And, um, hopeful? And so turned on, god… and back to mortified again.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “God. I’m sorry.”

“It began with my earlier thought that Kurt might want to have something similar to what Noah got,” Adam said, “meaning… something he really, really wants, from all of us. I think I’ve been able to establish that he would be into a directed scene, over which he had limited control.”

“Directed by you?” Carl asked, as though he were asking _oh, what cologne are you wearing?_

“That’s my fantasy,” Adam agreed. “Part of it, anyway. I’d be willing to negotiate control over it, though, if it sounded like something everyone wanted.”

“Everyone.” That was Finn. He didn’t sound, as Kurt had feared, disgusted by the idea. On the contrary, it sounded—Kurt thought maybe Finn might even be—

Kurt made a noise, and leaned into Finn’s shoulder, still not looking at him. Finn put an arm around him and held him close.

“Would you be willing to share your thoughts with me?” Carl asked Adam. “I suspect I could be of help.”

Adam chuckled. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw Adam’s hand reach for Carl’s knee, and rest there for a long moment. “Of that, I have no doubt.”

Finn still didn’t seem to be fazed by the words that were flying around the room. When Adam and Carl stood up and walked together into the bedroom, Kurt looked up at him with incredulous eyes.

“Are you really going to go along with this?” he demanded under his breath.

Finn smiled. “Honestly, I don’t think I have much of a choice. But if you’re asking me if it sounds like a good idea?” He traced a path with the tips of his fingers from Kurt’s neck to the drawstring of his pajama pants, watching Kurt avidly as he sucked in a breath. “When you’re this turned on by it? Hell, yeah.”

Before they could go anywhere, there was a firm knock at the door. Adam and Carl returned to the sitting room to see who it was. Kurt opened it to find Tess standing outside, a penitent Puck in hand.

“You’ll forgive me for being brief,” Tess said, as she transferred Puck’s hand over to Kurt’s, “but it’s late, and this boy needs some care.”She blinked, looking around at the four of them. “It looks as though this would be the place for him to get it tonight.But Noah…”He looked up at her immediately.“You will come to me tomorrow, before you leave, and we’ll finish our conversation.”

Puck nodded, although he didn’t exactly look comforted. Tess smiled at him.

“All right.I’ve already said good night to all of you, and I’ll leave you to your… sleep.”The last word was spoken with emphasis.

“Yes, ma’am,” Kurt said. “Thank you for bringing him here. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

Carl closed the door while Kurt led Puck into the center of the room. No one was watching them, but the feeling of being observed persisted. He drew close to Puck, cupping his face in both hands.

“Do you know what you need, Noah?”

Puck’s brow drew down into an angry pout. “Why do people keep asking me that? How the fuck do I—ow!” He shrank back from Kurt’s swat, looking more wounded than apologetic.

“My turn,” said Adam. He moved in close beside Kurt, putting one arm around each of them. “Noah, we’re about to give Kurt a present, and you have two choices. One, I can spank you and cuff you right now, in the top bunk, and you can go to sleep there. Or two…” He considered Puck with obvious intent. “You can stay down here with us, and help us give Kurt his present.” He placed a kiss on Puck’s cheek. “Your choice. Either one is fine.”

“Yeah?” Puck twisted away from Adam’s kiss. “What if I don’t want either one?”

“Puck,” Finn said, and Puck flipped him his middle finger.

Kurt watched Carl murmur to Finn, and Finn nodded, crossing to the other side of the room.

Then Carl cleared his throat. “Finn should do it.”

Adam arched an eyebrow, looking over his shoulder at Carl. “And why’s that?”

“Because.” Carl’s smile was alarmingly devious. “That way, you can direct.”

Adam considered this with playful deliberation. “Mmm. All right.” He turned back to Kurt. “Now, Carl and Finn and I have talked, and we’ve decided who’s going to be in charge of this.”

Puck wasn’t the only one who looked confused.

“Who?” Kurt asked.

Adam smiled brilliantly as though Kurt hadn’t spoken. “All three of us.” He put a hand in the center of Kurt’s chest. “Not you, honey. You’re going to be a little tied up.”

He might have said, _what, literally,_ if it had been anyone other than Adam saying those words. He was already certain that Adam would be doing that. 

While Finn put an arm around Puck and led him away, Kurt rifled through his brain, hunting for the right words to express his reticence. 

“I don’t really like being out of control in a group,” Kurt said.

But he knew, as soon as the words left his lips, that was hardly accurate. He remembered, with shocking clarity, the few times Finn and Puck had taken him down together. He had seen each of them demonstrate their skill at Topping other people, so it wasn’t a question of trust. And, however unexpected it was, there was no doubt the flirting Adam and Carl had been doing all evening was opening up all _kinds_ of doors in his mind. He felt his brow wrinkle in confusion. What exactly was his objection?

“I mean,” he tried again, “I want to do more than just watch.”

Carl chuckled, low in his throat. The sound made Kurt’s skin prickle.

“I don’t think you quite understand,” Adam said in his soft, light voice. He ran a hand down Carl’s arm before taking his hand. “The most powerful kind of scene is one where everyone knows their motivation. You might love to watch a performance another time, Kurt, but I know that’s not what you want from us tonight.”

“No?” He meant it to come out like a retort, because who was Adam to tell him what he wanted? But instead, the word fell from his lips like he was asking a question, or possibly begging for Adam to tell him more.

“No,” Adam echoed. He faced Carl and wrapped his arms around his waist, their bodies connected at knees and hips and chest. Carl didn’t look at all concerned by this. His hands landed on Adam’s ass and remained there. “You don’t want to see a show. You want to see real intimacy, expressed between the people you love. That’s what really turns you on.” 

Kurt found himself closing his eyes to the two of them together. It took him only a few moments to realize it wasn’t because he _didn’t_ want to see, but because he wanted to reduce the amount of input, so he could _listen._

“You don’t really feel that way, though,” he whispered into the room.

“You think I’m making it up?” Adam sounded amused.

“Yeah, he’s not,” Carl added. “Trust me, it’s pretty obvious.”

“No, I mean…” Kurt flailed a hand into the darkness. “Whatever you think about _one another,_ that’s not about _me.”_

“No? I think you’re wrong. It’s not just about you watching us. It’s as much about us watching you getting off to it.” Adam moved in closer to him, gathering Kurt’s hip against him, and setting up a slow grind. “Because there’s nobody hotter than you, Kurt.”

“No,” he protested, the panic rising inside him like steam as his eyes flew back open. “That—don’t say that.”

Adam made a chiding sound. Then Carl approached slowly, not interfering, but whispering into Adam’s ear. Kurt saw Adam’s expression grow thoughtful. He wondered what Carl had said, but he wasn’t sure he could muster the words to ask.

“Kurt,” Carl said. He sounded curious. “Did you hear Adam?”

Kurt nodded. When he opened his mouth, Carl gave a minute shake of his head, and Kurt shut it again, and instead nodded a second time.

“He said.” Carl’s voice was calm and focused. “There’s nobody hotter than you.”

Kurt glanced at Adam, raising both eyebrows in a silent question. Adam’s eyes softened, and he nodded. Kurt turned back to Carl.

“I know what he said, but… I _really_ don’t understand it.”

Carl nodded. He smiled, and this time it was nothing but gentle. “The world is so good at tearing us down, Kurt. Making us feel like we’re not worthy of love. Of loving ourselves, or being loved by others.” He reached out and took Kurt’s hand. “But that’s not true. You deserve that. You’re in a room full of people who want to tell you exactly how desirable you are… and to help you internalize that.” He chuckled. “I should say, make you submit to that.”

Kurt swallowed, unable to look away from Carl’s kind eyes. When he felt Adam’s hand on his back, he folded himself in close to his chest, immersing himself in the comforting velvet warmth of his body.

“I can usually pretend I’m above all that,” he admitted into Adam’s neck.

“Nobody’s above all that,” Carl assured him. “Not even me. Not even Tess. We all need moments in which we can let go of the things we cling to, and to know someone else is there to catch us when we fall. Well, tonight, you have all of us to do that.”

“What do you say, honey?" Adam whispered into his ear. “You going to let us show you just how much you turn us on? Because I think we really… _really_ want to do that.”

Kurt felt his resistance crumbling under Adam’s persuasion. The touch of his hand on Kurt’s bare stomach wasn’t hurting, either. Over Adam’s shoulder, he made brief eye contact with Finn as he positioned Puck on his knees on the bed. Finn was smiling in anticipation. He still didn’t look the least bit worried.

Kurt could tell his brain must be a little slow on the uptake, because it wasn’t until after he’d nodded assent to Adam’s question that he realized why nobody seemed to have a problem with this plan.

“You all get to direct,” he said, “and I just have to… enjoy it.”

Adam smiled. “Uh-huh. Come on, over here. First things first.”

They approached the bed. Adam sat, then drew Kurt into his lap. On the mattress in front of them was Puck on his forearms and knees, his ass in the air, his eyes closed. When Finn put pressure in the center of Puck’s back, he let out a shaky sigh, prompting an answering sigh from every single one of them.

Kurt found himself shifting his head until it rested in the center of Adam’s chest. The steady rhythm of his heartbeat was settling enough for him to turn and watch Finn, who was weighing the leather flogger in his hand as Carl corrected his posture from behind.

“See anything you like?” Adam asked. It wasn’t said teasingly, but as though Adam were a clerk in a store, and Kurt was there to consult with him.

Kurt held his breath, then nodded.

“Finn’s caring for him,” he said, before Adam could prompt him again. “He always did, but now he’s doing it with his hands. He’s showing Noah how much he loves him.”

“Yeah,” Puck said, his voice coming out like a whine.

Kurt felt the tears prick the corners of his eyes. He stood, reaching for Puck—and then he jumped as Adam’s hand grippedhis wrist, heavy and firm.

“Don’t make this easier for him,” Adam said. “That’s not what he needs. No more words in his defense, or I’m going to have to gag you.”

“Oh, fuck,” Puck moaned.

Kurt heard the approving noise from Carl just before the flogger struck Puck’s back. It was louder than Kurt expected, and he flinched.

Adam chuckled. “As much as I agree, Noah, I would rather have Kurt able to respond to questions tonight. Another night, I promise, I’ll gag him while you watch. Tonight, however…”

Kurt felt gentle hands pick up his arm and draw it across his chest, then the other arm across that. They placed Kurt’s arms atop his shoulders, and Kurt gripped them, holding on, while the flogger struck Puck again.

“I don’t know if—” Kurt began.

There was a brief swat on his behind. He didn’t bother to try to figure out who had swatted him, he just let it penetrate, and took another long breath.

“You look so amazing like this.” That was Adam, Kurt thought, but his voice was soft enough that he couldn’t be certain.

There was another sound of impact. It wasn’t Kurt’s body that took the hit, but somehow he still felt it. He stood where he was, his arms bound across his chest, and wondered if he should kneel, while the flogger came down on Puck again and again. It was easy to allow himself to descend into a remarkable state of calm. What was remarkable was how _safe_ he felt as he did it.

“Are you ready to accept what I tell you now?”

Kurt nodded. He was guided to sit on the edge of the mattress, the soft friction of the worn rug beneath his bare feet, and the sound of Adam’s erratic breathing loud in his ears. He wondered for a moment why Adam should sound like that.

With an effort, he turned his head to look at Adam, crouching beside him.

“Are you all right?” Kurt asked.

“Oh, honey.” Adam’s smile was incandescent. “I am so all right. You’re not going to worry about me tonight. I’m doing exactly what I want.”

It was usually simple to fixate on the blue of Adam’s eyes, or the soft hairs peeking out from beneath the collar of his robe, but in this moment, even these were obscured by the _slap_ of the flogger on Puck’s flesh.

“Kurt?”

It was like the sound of the tide, Carl’s voice, or maybe it was Adam’s, or Finn’s, or Puck’s. He had no way of knowing anymore. He nodded.

“Let’s take off that robe.”

It felt like some time had passed when he opened his eyes again. He was on his back, and above him he saw the underside of the wooden platform that formed the top bunk. His arms were still in the same pose across his chest, only now his arms were bound across his chest and behind his back with rope. Beside him on his right was Adam, naked and kneeling behind Puck on the mattress. He turned his head to see Finn on his left, removing his shirt. The silence loomed loud in the room without the rhythmic counterpoint of the flogger. 

He let his eyes close again and reached for Finn’s hand, and felt him give a faint squeeze.

“So good,” Adam whispered. “You know we’re all here to give you just what you need. You don’t have to worry.”

“I’m not worried,” Kurt whispered back, after a long pause.

“That’s good.” That was Carl. Kurt took a long breath and let it out, bathing in the calm certainty of his voice.

He felt someone moving in front of him, and the warmth of a second person on his right as they touched his bare knee, and took another breath before opening his eyes.

Finn knelt in front of him, while Carl stood beside the bed, leaning in for a kiss from above. Finn was still wearing his boxers, but Carl was stroking the length of him through the cotton cloth. The waistband was not quite containing him. With each stroke, Kurt could see the head of Finn’s cock protrude over the elastic. He licked his lips.

Puck was the one touching him on the right. His shoulder left a warm impression against Kurt’s leg every time Adam gave him another leisurely thrust. Kurt turned his head just far enough to be able to take in Adam’s flexed calf, his taut Achilles tendon as he crouched over Puck. From this close range, he could see the entire length of Adam sliding into Puck, withdrawing, and sliding back in, over and over, like he had all the time in the world. Puck took it silently, but Kurt could feel him trembling against his thigh.

“Beautiful,” Kurt murmured. He wished he could reach out and touch Puck’s back with one hand, or cup Finn’s thigh through his boxers, but his arms were securely fastened across his chest. He heard Finn make a noise of wanting, and he felt his cock’s own response. “So much beautiful in one room.”

“It’s all here for you, baby.” Finn gazed at him with such adoration that Kurt blushed.

Carl reached around to draw Finn's chin back up to him and resumed their kiss. This time Kurt let himself watch them do it. When Carl opened his eyes and their gaze connected in the midst of the kiss, Kurt thrust against the air with a whine and a gasp.

“Noah,” said Adam pleasantly, without pausing his lazy thrusts, “give Kurt something to rub against, but don’t let him come.”

Puck rose up to his elbows, blinking at Kurt with heavy-lidded eyes as he gauged the angle. With care, Puck helped him raise his leg, then worked a hand between his thigh and began to stroke him.

“S-slow,” Kurt warned.

Puck backed off immediately. At some point, he knew, it wouldn’t matter how lightly Puck touched him, but he still appreciated the effort.

Finn turned and knelt beside the bed, so that his face was even with Puck’s. As they began a slow kiss, Adam’s own thrusts accelerated. The momentum of his body drove Puck and Finn’s faces together, deepening the kiss. Kurt could see the way Finn was grinding against the edge of the mattress, and whimpered.

“I love the way you _want_ one another,” he told Finn. “The desire you feel. So intense. I dream about it.”

In the midst of all that stimulation, it wasn’t surprising that Puck’s hand on him was beginning to falter. Kurt didn’t mind. Even awash in delicious sights and sounds, he didn’t feel overwhelmed, either. He felt buoyed by their care. He let out a little giggle.

Immediately, there were four pairs of eyes riveted upon him, and he swallowed the remainder of his laugh, gazing back at them.

“What do you need, honey?” Adam murmured.

“I need this,” he said, as clearly as he could manage. “I need all of you, together, with me.”

Kurt watched Carl nod. He gave Finn a little encouraging push, and Finn took a moment to shed his boxers before climbing onto the bed to lie beside Kurt on his left. He gathered him into his arms—just as Adam did the same on the right. They both began to press kisses to his cheek, his jaw, his ear. The sensation of their breath on his moist skin made him squirm.

“We’re here, baby,” Finn said. He was smiling, strangely enough, at Adam. “We’re all here, together.”

Kurt could see, over Finn and Adam’s attentive hands, the way Carl was encouraging Puck, moving him off the bed with little more than murmured words. Puck didn’t look at all anxious as he came to kneel between Kurt’s legs.

“You know I’m your biggest fan,” he said, grinning, and rested his head on the inside of Kurt’s thigh.

“I know, sweetheart,” Kurt said, smiling back. His eyes strayed to Carl, still clothed, standing beside the bed. “There’s room for you.”

“Oh, no doubt,” Carl said. “That bed’s easily big enough for six.”

His words were glib, but Kurt thought his eyes looked uncertain. Kurt glanced at Finn, who was watching Carl in calm silence, and then over at Adam.

Adam rolled his eyes. “Come on. You know exactly how hot you are. Get the hell over here.”

He beckoned Carl over to his side of the bed with an imperious finger. Carl let out a chuckle as he took a seat on the mattress beside him, resting a hand on Adam’s hip.

“Like Kurt said,” said Finn, his tone like a reprimand, “all together.”

Carl shot Finn an outraged look, while Puck laughed.

“Well, all right, then,” Carl said, in mock aggravation, and stripped off his shirt.

Finn touched Puck’s head, still resting between Kurt’s legs. “Go ahead.”

Kurt closed his eyes again as Puck took him in his mouth. The sensations of Adam and Finn pressed up close beside him on either side kept him tethered to reality, but only barely. He had always wondered where Puck went when he blissed out in the middle of a spanking; now he thought he might have a better idea of the answer.

Puck was following Finn’s direction not to let him come to a frustrating degree. The sixth or seventh time he got close and backed off, Adam finally said, “Okay, honey, take a break.”

Kurt felt the absence of Puck’s mouth keenly. He knew he was making noises, little gasps and groans, but none of them seemed to be bothering anybody. On the contrary, he heard pleased responses from various quarters of the room.

While Puck clambered onto the bed to stretch out behind Finn, Finn rolled Kurt over onto his side. He tucked his cock almost casually into the channel between Kurt’s thighs.

“Watch,” he advised.

Kurt opened his eyes to see Adam seated beside him, touching every plane of Carl’s body. As he stroked Carl’s chest, his shoulders, the expanse of his back, Adam made noises of appreciation. Carl was clearly delighted, his eyes half-lidded and his lips parted in a smile.

“Like a panther,” Kurt said.

Adam laughed as Carl made a joking snarl.

“Kurt needs more touch,” Adam explained. “I think we all do. Maybe you do most of all.”

Carl looked startled, but not displeased. Finn wasn’t saying anything, but as Adam’s stroking hands moved to caress the front of Carl’s leather pants, Kurt felt Finn’s cock’s immediate response, trapped between his legs.

“Move around the front,” Finn said.

At first Kurt wasn’t sure who he was talking to, but then Puck climbed over their bodies to lie in the narrow space between Kurt and Adam. It was as close to a stack of spoons as they could get. Kurt felt another pulse arousal from Finn between his legs, just as Puck thrust back against the pressure of Kurt’s own erection with a whine.

With his long arm, Finn managed to reach over both of their bodies and take Puck in his hand, stroking him. When Puck cried out, Adam laughed again, rich and satisfied.

“You really are getting what you want,” Kurt said to Adam in wonder.

Adam turned his smile toward Kurt, sandwiched between Finn and Puck, and shook his head. “Took you this long to believe me?”

It could have felt uncomfortable to watch Adam seducing Carl, teasing him with his touch and his words, but it didn’t. It could have felt even more uncomfortable to watch Carl play the equitable partner, enjoying Adam’s attention without any hint of dominance, but that wasn’t bad or strange, either. It was remarkable how happy Carl looked. Kurt watched them interact, his whole body buzzing with stimulation, and it felt nothing but _good._

Kurt gave Puck as definitive a thrust as he could without anything to hold onto. He could feel the pace of Finn’s hand on Puck begin to accelerate as Puck’s breathing became more rapid. Then Adam reached down in the midst of what he was doing with Carl, took Puck’s nipple ring in two fingers, and _twisted._

“Fuck—” Puck gasped. Kurt watched over the edge of Puck’s hip as he painted the blanket with streaks of come.

It was like a cascade of sensation, a wash of stimulation that moved through Kurt to Finn in one direction, and caught Adam and Carl in its wake in the other. Finn fumbled for a grip on Kurt’s hip as Carl hooked Adam’s neck with one hand and drew him into a fierce kiss.

“Yeah.” It was Puck’s voice, but they were definitely all thinking it. Kurt couldn’t look away.

Finn reached for the bottle of lube Adam had abandoned earlier on the bed, wearing an expression of singular focus. In the time it took Kurt to take one full breath, he’d rolled Kurt onto his back, slicked himself, and nudged inside him. Kurt let the moan roll out of his mouth.

“Ready, baby?” Finn said. It was ostensibly a question, although Finn wasn’t waiting for a response. He knew Kurt didn’t really need him to ask. Kurt nodded enthusiastically, spreading his legs wider. He realized, after a moment, that his head was resting on Puck’s firm, muscled thigh. As Finn slid deeper inside him, he felt Puck’s hand stroking his cheek.

Finn was giving him what he’d been craving, but clearly not all of it, because it didn’t take long for him to start craning his neck to see what was happening with Adam and Carl. God, why hadn’t he realized how much he wanted to _see?_

Regardless, Finn seemed to understand even before he did, because he wasshifting their position, angling them along the enormous bed so Kurt could continue watching, as well as making room for what Carl and Adam were doing.

What they were _doing_ was compelling, lips and hands and slowly shedding clothing, but what they were _saying_ was harder to hear. Kurt caught snippets of murmured answers to questions—“Mostly top, but technically vers,” and “usually cowboy, as long as you…”

But it was the anticipation on Adam’s face that caught his attention. He wasn’t the only one. Puck reached out to take Adam’s hand as he stretched out on his back beside them.

“Honey,” Adam said, leaning over to Puck for a kiss.

Puck gave it gratefully, enthusiastically, the way he did everything for Adam. When they broke apart, Kurt could feel the tears threatening again, feeling so proud of Puck, _his_ Noah. There was nothing that made him feel better than seeing Noah getting, and giving, what he needed.

And then Adam turned, and reached out both hands to Carl, and Carl smiled, kneeling over Adam on the bed. Carl was _joining_ them on the bed, and—it occurred to Kurt he’d never seen Carl naked before. He’d certainly never seen Carl reach for anyone like that, or witnessed that particular hungry expression on his face. He’d never seen _Adam_ look like that, either, at least not when he was looking at someone other than himself or Puck—

“Wait,” he said, and then again, feeling suddenly panicked, “wait, I need to… I can’t— _red,_ please—”

And, in seconds, Finn was beside him instead of inside of him, and Carl was right there, wielding a pair of what looked like scissors with bent blades. Before Kurt could think to say anything more, he slid them beneath the ropes that bound Kurt’s arms and, _snip, snip,_ the ropes were free.

Kurt dropped his hands to his lap, feeling the tingle of shock as much as the sudden return of blood to his unbound limbs. 

“It’s all right,” Carl said gently. He was looking into Kurt’s face with compassion and care, his own desires apparently forgotten. “Just take a moment and breathe with me.”

Kurt inhaled as slowly as he could, trying to mirror Carl’s breath, even though he felt so shaky. He saw Adam sit up, watching him with concern but not anger, and he could feel Puck and Finn hovering behind him.

Carl nodded encouragement. “That’s it. Are you—oh, okay.” He laughed as Kurt launched himself at him, hugging him. “Well, that’s—huh.”

“I’m okay,” Kurt reassured him after a moment. He rested his forehead on Carl’s collarbone. “I just… thank you. For stopping.”

“Kurt, yes.” Carl looked flustered, and Kurt didn’t think it was only because they were both naked and turned on. “Yes. You yell that word at Tessera, _everything_ stops until you get what you need.”

“I think _that’s_ what I needed,” he admitted.

“That—what?”

“The reassurance that I could. Stop everything.” He looked at Adam, who was nodding understanding. “Even if I didn’t realize it.”

He felt Finn’s hand on his shoulder, still concerned. “You’re sure you’re okay?”

“I think I felt… I don’t know. Outclassed. Inexperienced.” He gestured at Adam. “Or maybe just scared. That you wanted somebody else like that.”

“Yeah.” Adam nodded. He looked somewhat bemused to see Kurt in Carl’s arms, but he wasn’t moving any closer. “We were both wondering if you were going to have any feelings about that. Any of you.”

“I didn’t. I mean, not any bad ones, anyway, until just now.”

“I thought it was hot,” Puck said.

They all looked at Finn, who laughed and cleared his throat. “Uh… yeah. Me too. Guilty as charged.”

Carl watched Kurt closely. “And now? How do you feel now?”

He felt sheepish, but admitted, “I'm not scared anymore? I guess it’s a little too late to say that.”

“No, it’s not,” Carl insisted. “That’s the point of _having_ safe words, Kurt. You get to take a step back. It’s never too late to do that. Then we decide, together, how to take another step forward.”

“We did that,” Puck said. He rested a warm hand on Kurt’s calf. “Me and Adam, in his hotel room in Santa Fe. A do-over. It got real hot, real fast, and I didn’t know what to do, but Adam walked me back, and the second time was better.”

Kurt looked first at Adam, then behind him at Finn. “Can we try that? A—a do-over? I mean… I guess we could just stop here, but…”

There was a brief silence. Carl looked at Kurt, still so calm and kind.

“It’s your decision,” he said. “This is for you, you know.”

“For me.” Kurt closed his eyes, feeling it penetrate at last. “Well, in that case... I would really like you and Adam to show us what _cowboy_ means.”


End file.
